Light fixtures and recessed light fixtures are known, and are typically used when it is desirable to minimize the projection of the light fixture below the ceiling surface. Recessed light fixtures tend to be more aesthetically appealing and provide a cleaner look when installed. Light fixtures that substantially extend below the ceiling surface may also be utilized. Recessed light fixtures tend to be used in commercial settings such as offices and the like.
Generally, light fixtures such as these may include plastic lens attached to the housing. Light fixtures utilizing a plastic lens may have various problems and issues associated with their design. First, the plastic lens and lighting configuration with LEDs and other light sources may cause shadowing on the lens cap. Additionally, as the side walls of the lens increase in height, the holding force of the lens is reduced. What is needed is a lens and light fixture that eliminates the shadowing and provides a greater holding force for the lens.
The invention includes a drop lens that is generally rectangular-shaped and fits over a housing of a light fixture. The drop lens may include a bottom portion, two side portions that attach to and/or engage with the side panels of the housing of the light fixture and two opposing end panels. The drop lens includes an inner lens that extends between each of the side portions of the drop lens and the side panels of the housing of the light fixture. The inner lens may slide or fit into the side portions of the drop lens or the side panels of the housing. The inner lens is preferably constructed of a flexible plastic material so that it can be flexed and bent to engage the side portions of the drop lens. The inner lens may provide two different purposes and advantages: 1) the inner lens disperses the light from the light source, thereby creating a uniform and consistent luminance on the drop lens; and 2) the inner lens creates and forms a structure with the drop lens and greatly enhances the holding forces of the drop lens.